


Need a Hug?

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff before the angst, Warriors tries to dad his rowdy children, in this household we love Warriors, soft boy Legend, the floor is Warriors appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: When everyone except Warriors reverts back into a child things get a little crazy.





	Need a Hug?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1 am but only decided to upload now lol.

For lack of better words, Warriors was having a pretty shitty day.

He had no idea how or why, but everyone besides himself had been turned into children. Literal children, Wind was a toddler for Hylia’s sake. It was a blessing they didn't have any of their memories from their adventures because he was sure that'd be a disaster waiting to happen.

Still, things weren't going well at all. Hyrule and Wild kept trying to leave camp, where he knew they'd both get lost or try to burn down a forest...or both. So he had to quickly build them a pen to stay in. Twilight wanted to pet every animal he saw, and in the middle of a forest you can just expect how terrible that actually was.

Sky was asleep, which would have been fine, but Warriors soon found out he was a sleeptalker and said some pretty terrifying things. Please don't chomp on the scarf.

Four wanted to touch every weapon they had, claiming he made them and tried swinging the hammer around a few times. Warriors ended up putting them all in their adventure pouches and shoved them up into a tree.

Time was probably the worst of them all, though. Time, as a child was a little shit through and through. He'd run up to Warriors, kick him in the shins and laugh as he ran away. He didn't care Warriors was holding Wind in a makeshift baby carrier. No he just wanted to kick the poor man in the shins. He also tried to steal his scarf right off his neck, nearly choking him to death. 

Honestly he didn't know how much more of this he could deal with.

The only one he hadn't seen much of was Legend. Warriors was beginning to freak out, wondering if the last remaining hero had wandered off and gotten lost or hurt somewhere. Sure whenever they reverted to their normal ages he was sure Legend would be fine but thinking of him currently in his child state Warriors began to understand how adult Time felt 24/7.

Where was Legend?

Warriors sank to the ground covering his face in his hands groaning quietly. The day was a disaster. He lost one of his companions. Everything was terrible.

A small tug against the skirt of his tunic made him look up again. He was immediately relieved to see Legend standing there (thankfully unhurt) with a flower crown in his hands. He recognized the flowers as Silent Princess, odd considering there weren't many of them around. But whatever he didn't need to worry about Legend anymore.

The small hero didn't say anything while attempting to place the flower crown on Warriors’ head. Once he was finally successful the child clapped then made a motion as if he was presenting Warriors to someone.

Wild and Hyrule had been let out of their box by someone and were staring at Warriors with wide, sparkly eyes. Twilight dropped the frog he was holding. Four shook Sky awake and Time finally stopped being a little shit.

The next thing Warriors knew tiny Legend was giving him a hug. Warriors, at that moment, finally understood why Time frequently made dad sounds. Everyone else soon followed Legend’s lead and hugged Warriors.

He tried not to cry tears of happy dad joy. He knew they were the same people who could slice monsters in half and laugh over their corpses but honestly, with eight tiny people attempting to hug a regular adult Warriors, he couldn't help it. Nothing could ruin this moment.

-

“Guys you're so heavy. You're crushing me!!” Warriors shrieked the next morning.

“Good.” was eight simultaneous replies.


End file.
